Home
by Shannan
Summary: mamoru's a low life sob and cheats on usagi, so setsuna takes all the girls to gw world in hopes of saving their depressed princess. need ideas for couples.
1. chapter 1

authors blog: yes, another gw/sm crossover. i can never get enuf, y'know? so yeah, here it is.  
  
**  
  
Rei pounded on Usagi's door yet again, begging her to come out. That would make it... what, 12 times in the past five minutes?  
  
"Usagi! Please! You haven't eaten or anything in over a week! You're gonna pass out if you keep it up. Look, just unlock the door so I can come in, okay? Usagi!" Rei collapsed in a heap on the floor outside Usagi's door, crying.  
  
"Please, Usa-chan. You're my best friend. I would die if something seriously bad happened to you. Please come out. For me..." Rei whispered at the door. "Look, Mamoru is a fool for cheating on you, and that Terrina chick is a darn hoe anyway. You can do better than him. We will all back you up. We love you."  
  
When there was no answer, Rei sighed in defeat, and dejectedly stood up. She started walking down the stairs, but then she heard a door open. She turned around to see Usagi coming out of her room with huge, dark bags under her eyes and tear stains on her face. Rei raced to her friends just in time as Usagi collapsed and fainted.  
  
"Ami! Setsuna! Come quick! She fainted!" Rei cried out frantically, as she tried her bast to support her friends body, even tho she was at least 10 pounds lighter than usual from her lack of eating. Setsuna and Ami raced up the stairs two at a time and halted in shock at Usagi's condition.  
  
"Shit," Setsuna cursed softly. "I knew I shoulda broken down that damned door. Oh well, too late now. Come on you two, gather the others, we have to take a trip thru time if we're gonna get our innocent princess back again." She said as she took the limp body from the dark haired girl.  
  
Rei and Ami nodded mutely, and ran down the stairs to inform the other scouts of their plan of action. About five minutes later, everyone was together in the living room, holding hands as Setsuna concentrated on getting them to the time gates. When this was accomplished, she simply opened a door, took Usagi from Haruka, and ushered all the girls thru before her so she could lock the door.  
  
When everyone had gone thru, and they were at their 'new' home, Setsuna told them that she had contacts here, and friends that could shelter them for the time being. Rei looked anxiously at Usagi, but Stesuna informed her that she would be fine, once they got her in a hospital. With this new information, the group set out to find the nearest hospital.  
  
*** yeah, it sux. i know. sue me... wait, no don't. i only have a little bit of money, and i gotta save that for my cousins' birthday presents. ^^; review please!! 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Usagi awoke in a hospital bed feeling very weak, but somewhately rested. She stretched her arms wide, and winced at a slight tug on her left inner arm near her elbow. She looked down, and saw that there was an IV needle taped to her arm and was imbedded under her skin. Being the aichmophobic (person w/a fear of needles and injections) that she was, she screamed.  
  
"Aiiee! Itai! Itai!" Usagi yelled out at the top of her lungs. Two doctors and all of the scouts rushed into her room to see what was going on. When the doctors saw her trying to pull out her IV, they called in two orderlies to hold her down whilst they gave her a sedative to calm her down. This pissed Haruka off severely.  
  
"Iie! What are you doing! Nobody treats Koneko that way! Get off of her!" She yelled at the oderlies, and went at them. By the time Setsuna, Makoto, Rei and Michiru had restrained her, one orderly was unconsious with a black eye and the other had a black eye, busted lip and a broken nose.  
  
"Please, Miss Ten'oh! We are only trying to calm her down and keep her from pulling out the IV and other wires! The sedative will help her get the sleep that her body needs to recover!" One of the doctors, a female, told her sternly. "If you can't act calmly, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Haruka pursed her lips and jutted out her chin in a small act of defiance, but nodded in agreement.  
  
"Fine." She said. Michiru shook her head with a slight smile on her face, and patted Haruka on the head, earning herself a glare from the latter.  
  
"So, umm, Dr. Po, when can Usagi leave?" Rei asked the doctor.  
  
"She can probably leave later today, if you make sure that she gets alot of rest and eats healthly." Dr. Po said, looking at Usagi's stats chart. "Yes, she could probably leave now if you wanted to get her back home." Rei looked at Setsuna uncertainly.  
  
"Oh, actually, we don't live around here. We just arrived here, and we need a place to stay. Could you recommend any good hotels, Sally? We're kind of short of money, but I can get a job to solve that problem." Setsuna asked, giving a small, sheepish grin to Dr. Po.  
  
"I can do better than that, Sets. I know some guys that have a huge mansion- enough room for twice the size of your group- and they owe me a few favors." Sally stopped, a big grin growing on her face. "A few big ones, actually. I'll just give them a call and tell them that you're going to stay there for however long you need, and then you can go head on over there." Sally gave a reassuring smile at Rei, who looked extremely uneasy about the idea.  
  
"Well, if it's okay with your friends, then I guess it's okay with us. It's not like we have any better ideas, right 'Ruka?" Michiru said with a slight shrug. Haruka nodded stiffly, still a bit miffed at being repremanded earlier.  
  
"Okay, then I'll go give them a call now. I'll be back in a minute, girls." And with that, Sally left the room to call her 'friends'.  
  
*** A/N: sorry for such the long delay, but I was at my Aunt and Uncles house visiting, so I could get online or anything to repost. so here it is. It's short, I know, but I wanted to get it out b4 I was flamed too badly for the long wait. Hope you like. Review please! 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Author's blog: Thanks for the reviews and votes. Here are the most popular ones so far for Usagi:  
  
usagi/heero - 7 usagi/duo - 2 usagi/trowa - 2 usagi/wufei - 1  
  
So yeah, gimme more votes! Zero, thanks for the enthusiastic reviews! It's nice to know that there's someone out there as hyper and stubborn as me. I know where you live too, Ametra, so you better call me, or I'll kidnap Obbie (sp?). Bill... I MISS YOU!!! COME HOME!!! Oh, and all the guys are straight, but Haruka and Michiru are still lovers, so homophobes, don't read this. If you flame me, my girlfriend and I will just laugh at you. Hurray for boobies!! ( . Y . ) lol. not really. I love my boyfriend. You hear that, Justin?! I LOVE YOU, POOKIE!! (he hates it when I do that! it's funny, cuz I only do it to annoy him. lol) NeWayz~ on with the story!  
  
disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my car, and even that is in my parents' name. ^^; so don't sue me.  
  
***  
  
Setsuna led Haruka (who was carrying Usagi) and the other girls up to the giant mansion that supposedly belonged to a mear teenage, albeit, rich boy. The nine girls stared, transfixed at the huge building that was big enough to be a high school. Finally, Minako gathered up enough courage to ring the doorbell. The chimes sounded within the house, and in only a moment, the door was swung open.  
  
Standing in front of the girls was a tall boy that looked about 18 years of age. He had medium brown hair and green eyes, though one was blocked by a mass of hair- obviously his bangs. He glanced at the group of females, raised an eyebrow, and called out to somebody in the house.  
  
"Duo, it's for you." And then he left, leaving the door open and the girls looking lost. A minute later, a boy raced to the door and stopped dead when he saw the many females at the door. He had long chestnut hair that was in a braid down past his waist, and he had violet blue eyes.  
  
"Hey there, pretty ladies! Can I help you?" The boy, apparently Duo, asked. Setsuna nodded her head and stepped forward, to the front of the group.  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for Quatre Raberba Winner. I'm Setsuna Meioh. I believe he was expecting us." She explained in a monotonous tone that could put Heero to shame. Duo's eyes widened and his head perked up.  
  
"Oh yeah! You're those chicks that Sally knows! I'm Duo Maxwell, Quatre's friend. The guy that answered the door was Trowa Barton. He doesn't talk much, but he's cool. Come on in, I'll get Quatre." Duo said as he ushered the group inside. He looked at Usagi with a strange expression on his face, but said nothing.  
  
When everyone was inside, Duo ran off to find Quatre, bellowing his name the entire time. Makoto and Minako exchanged excited glances at the two cute boys they'd seen so far, and wondered if there would be any other cuties hiding in the house. No sooner had their glances been exchanged, than a cute chinese looking guy walked past them without so much as a glance. Oddly enough though, he was muttering something about 'weak ona's' as he walked by. This guy sparked a real interest in Rei, who's expression brightened a bit as he walked past, her gaze on him the entire time.  
  
"Rei! Were you just checking that guy out?" Makoto exclaimed, grabbing the attention of the entire group, as well as the object of Rei's affection. She blushed profusely, and glared at Makoto, who, in turn, looked away quickly. Minako giggled lightly, but stayed silent.  
  
"Watch it, I know where you live." Rei muttered under her breath to Makoto. The latter made a sad face and gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"Not any more." Usagi made a sob choking sound at hearing this, but refused to let the tears fall from her eyes. At this moment, Quatre appeared. He gaped at the girls, but quickly recovered himself.  
  
"Hello, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. You must be the girls Sally was telling me about. Please, make yourselves at home." He said. When he saw Usagi, he changed his mind. "Oh, um, let me show you to your rooms. I guess you would like rooms close together, ne?" Setsuna simply nodded her head. "Okay, then follow me." And with that, Quatre led the girls up the stairs.  
  
***  
  
Yeah! I finally finished the long awaited chapter! Hope you guys liked it! Review!! 


End file.
